Agent
'Jet Pack Guy (otherwise known as the Agent) '''was a character in Club Penguin, and is a character of the ''Club Penguin Shutdown ''series. He is voiced by Michael Gonzalez. Background Biography Since the shutdown of the original ''Club Penguin, he is known to be the only EPF agent to survive. In The Agent, he was at the Underground Pool, and met Lil Jeffy. From what it seems, he has a history of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), and goes into a state of panic when he sees multiple dead bodies. He blames himself for the deaths of these penguins. In The Strangers, Jet Pack Guy and Lil Jeffy investigate Puffle Hotel. Jet Pack Guy investigates the roof while Lil Jeffy investigates the Spa. In The Fall, The Strangers, the Tuba Gang Leader and the Purple Republic go to the Puffle Hotel attack Jet Pack Guy and his allies, despite this, some of the members of the Purple Republic talked to betray the Tuba Gang Leader and the Strangers just before the battle to join the trio. After making allies with said members, Jet Pack Guy went to the roof with the others. Jet Pack Guy claimed that they had to jump to the Mall's glass and enter its interior. He claimed that they should jump into the fountain to avoid any injuries. While they were jumping, Jet Pack Guy pushes Lil Jeffy closer to the fountain while the Floppy Green Penguin gets on his back. Jet Pack Guy hitted the floor, suffering major injuries and fell unconsious. As of The Passage, he is revealed to be alive. However, in The Leaders, it is revealed that his injuries were severe enough to damage his brain and put him in a state of Intellectual Disability. As a result, he is not capable of self defense. Despite this, he seems to have retained some of his memories, as he recognized Lil Jeffy in The Chase. So far, it is unknown whether he still has PTSD or not, but he was not affected by the hollowed out corpse of the Floppy Green Penguin, albeit he may not even realize it is a corpse. Appearance Jet Pack Guy's appearance in Club Penguin Shutdown looks almost similar to the one he had in Club Penguin, but he lacks his shades and jet pack. He also appears to have a bowtie instead of the usual tie he wore. Relationships Lil Jeffy Jet Pack Guy was allies with Lil Jeffy until he fell unconsious in The Consequences. It seems as Lil Jeffy sees Jet Pack Guy as someone to fight his battles and act as a body-guard, as revealed in The Chase. In said episode, Jet Pack Guy recognized Lil Jeffy. Despite Jet Pack Guy's brain damages, Lil Jeffy does not seem to show any concern to that, nor he is aware of Jet Pack Guy's current state, as he only focused on fighting the Tuba Gang Leader. Despite Jet Pack Guy being in no condition to fight, Lil Jeffy still brought him with for his journey to the Ski Hill, suggesting he may somewhat care for him. Tuba Gang Leader The Tuba Gang Leader was the former main enemy of Jet Pack Guy. Appearances Season 1 * The Agent * The Strangers * The Alliance (flashback) * The Fall * The Consequences * The Plan * The Passage * The Leaders * The Chase Specials * Halloween Kills Quotes See Jet Pack Guy/Quotes Trivia * He is the first Club Penguin ''character to appear in ''Club Penguin Shutdown. * Throughout the series, Jet Pack Guy had various cases of mind problems, getting bigger in each episode. * Originally, Near Human Intelligence was going to set Jet Pack Guy to die in The Consequences, but after the release of said episode, many fans wanted him to be still alive, with Near Human Intelligence changing to Jet Pack Guy getting severely injured instead of dying as result. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters